Field
Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a magnetic memory device including a magnetic tunnel junction pattern and a method of forming the same.
Description of Related Art
A magnetic memory device includes a magnetic tunnel junction pattern. A lower magnetic pattern, a tunnel barrier pattern, and an upper magnetic pattern included in the magnetic tunnel junction pattern may be stacked in a vertical direction. Various studies for improving an electromagnetic characteristic of the magnetic tunnel junction pattern in the magnetic memory device are now being conducted.